


Thinking about our younger years

by puppybusby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't even know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's having trouble writing his speech, Kira offers him some advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking about our younger years

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus i apologise for the shitty summary and tagging and wow everything in between  
> I don't even know what's going on  
> I just had feelings and then this happened i'm so sorry

_First loves are special, they're defining for us, it's a new experience, new emotions, new feelings and they can shape the way we see the world for the rest of our lives. And first love never dies, you never want it to, you don't think it'll ever end. But sometimes you have to accept that just because it's your first love, doesn't mean it's true love._   
_True love is inevitable_   
_And I know that sounds dramatic_

_But if there's a word to fit Lydia Martin, it's dramatic_   
_First love is new and exciting but true love is comforting_   
_True love is seen in glances across the room, a touch that can speak a thousand words_   
_True love is taking on an alpha werewolf because he bit your best friend at the winter formal_   
_It's in the way that through all of the training you put yourself through, all of the fear and pain you encountered it all came back to protecting her and trying to keep her safe and give her a normal high school life_   
_Even if it meant lying to her_   
_You always did it for her_   
_I stepped back because you can't get in the way of a love like that, a love so pure and honest, you can't get in the way of that, I had to step back and let you work it out for yourselves_   
_I don't think anybody really understood how deep that love ran until you were stabbed by the oni_   
_I think that was when everybody finally saw_

_I think sometimes it takes an experience like that for people to finally get their shit together_  
 _I wish it wouldn't but hey, it's Beacon Hills, we take what we get_  
 _We saved the world and you came back_  
 _Because Lydia Martin wouldn't let a silly thing like death stop her from being with the person she loves_  
 _It hasn't always been easy, but love isn't easy and I know how much you both like a challenge._  
 _And boy was it a challenge, we've all been through so much, we've all fought side by side for all these years, survived highschool, college, wendigos and vampires and you two would always be together, there isn't a force on this Earth to keep you apart_  
 _When you asked me to be your maid of honour/best man, whatever you want to call it, I was shocked_  
 _I thought the same thing as everybody else in this room is probably thinking;_  
 _"Why would she have her first love as her best man?"_  
I thought about it for a long time too and I think I finally get it  
 _It's because without a first love you can't find your true love, that one person you want to be with for the rest of your life, the person that you'll fight for, that you'll always protect no matter what_

_first loves will always hold a space in your heart, but it's the true love that completes it_   
  


  
“What do you think?” Scott asked, perching himself beside Kira on the bench and offering her one of the many ice cream cones he was balancing in his hands. She studied the messy scrawl of Scott's writing on the paper in front of her for a moment and took the cone from him  
“It's a good first draft” Kira nodded thoughtfully “Maybe make it sound less like a eulogy and more like a best man speech though? It's a bit dismal”  
“I was going for poetic” Scott frowned  
“Also maybe get rid of the swear words and the whole werewolves and Oni thing. I'm pretty sure none of Lydia's family and at least half of the guests aren't aware that Allison was actually dead for a while”  
“I only swore once” Scott defended, looking away from Kira to the park where Allison and Lydia were playing with Sarah (Erica and Boyd needed a day off, they were all happy to step in)  
“Yes but she's already picking up on uncle Stiles' bad habits” Kira giggled  
“So I need to re-write the speech?” Scott sighed “I'm stuck on the ending anyway” he added with a resigned shrug  
“I'm just saying, sugar coat it a little, less angst, more fluff, also talk about yourself and your feelings less” Kira wiped at some ice cream that had made it's way to her nose “Besides, we all know what really happened, we can have a special pack party if you really want to tell stories about werewolves and wendigo's”  
“Right” Scott nodded “I can do that” He smiled when he saw Allison grab the blonde child and hoist her up in air, spinning them both around until Lydia grabbed her shoulders to stop them from tumbling over “But I can keep the whole theme of true love and stuff right?”  
“Oh totally” Kira agreed “Why are you stuck on the ending?”  
“Because it isn't the ending Is it?” Scott asked “It's the wedding but it's not the end, so why should the speech end?”  
“You have to end the speech Scott” Kira rolled her eyes “Their wedding is a landmark in their lives, a checkpoint- it needs to be memorable”  
Scott made a sound of agreement “See, this is why I love you”  
“I know” Kira grinned, leaning over for a kiss “Do you know how to end your speech yet?”  
“Not yet” Scottt shook his head “I talk about the past a lot, so maybe I should end it with looking to the future?” Scott looked over to Allison and Lydia again  
“Sounds good” Kira nodded “Super cute” she nodded to the pair  
“They are super cute” Scott grinned  
“Cuter than us?” Kira pouted  
“Maybe, we should ask the others at the next pack dinner”  
“Ask what?” Lydia asked as she approached them, Sarah swinging from her and Allison's hands (Scott assumed they ignored how Kira not so subtly shoved his speech into her pocket)  
“Who's the cuter couple, you guys or us” Kira explained  
“Oooh tough call” Allison laughed  
“Uncle Scott! Ice cream”  
Scott laughed and handed her one of the cones balanced in his hands “Strawberry”  
“Just like auntie Lyds hair!” Sarah grinned, the four adults laughed and Allison wrapped an arm around Lydia's shoulder and pulled her close, sniffing her hair dramatically  
“Yum, smells like strawberries too!” Allison winked, ducking down to kiss Lydia. Sarah rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound in true Stiles fashion  
“Sarah, who do you think are the cutest couple? Me and Scott or Lydia and Alli?”  
“Scott brought me ice cream” Sarah pointed to the cone  
“Bribery? Not cool” Lydia shook her head  
“But auntie Alli and Lydia are prettier than Scott”  
Scott pouted as Kira leant over to ruffle his hair  
“I think mommy and daddy are better”  
“Okay that's fair” Kira muttered, the rest of them nodding in agreement “Come on kiddo, finish your cone and i'll race you to the swings” she nudged the child with a grin  
  
  
Scott and Allison watched their respective partners playing with Sarah  
“We should get her home soon”  
“What's the rush?” Allison laughed  
“I'm writing my speech”  
“Ohhh” Allison pulled her eyes away from Lydia “How's it going?”  
“Kira said it sounded like a eulogy”  
Allison threw her head back and laughed “Please don't read a eulogy out at my wedding Scott”  
“I don't want to!”  
“I mean you already read one once”  
Scott frowned “Don't remind me”  
“Hey, it was a long time ago” Allison shrugged “I'm over it and besides, I look great for a corpse”  
“Allison, don't”  
Allison smiled at him sincerely “It's okay Scott, it happened and we moved on from it, Lydia brought me back, shit, she brought Erica and Boyd back and now look where we are” She nods towards Sarah “  
“We've come a long way haven't we?” Scott asked, getting to his feet and pulling Allison up with him when he sees Kira and Lydia walking back towards them, Sarah running in front  
“Definitely” Allison agreed “Thank you Scott”  
“For what?” He asked  
“For helping me see” Allison beamed, looking from him to Lydia. Scott followed the movement and smiled, pulling her in for a hug  
“Any time”  
Allison pulled away and began to walk towards Lydia “Don't read a eulogy at my wedding, I can't be held responsible for Lydia's actions” she grins and wraps Lydia up into a hug, kissing her deeply. “Good talk?” Kira asked, leaning in for a quick kiss  
“Yeah” Scott nodded and reached down to entwine their fingers together “I think I know how to finish my speech”  


 

 

 

 

“The moment you realize you've found true love and the commitment which follows should be celebrated to its fullest. And so I want to remind everyone here that it's our duty to ensure that this moment in the lives of Lydia and Allison does not pass unrecognised. And in celebrating their happiness, we might just make this one of the landmark moments of our own lives” Scott held up his glass and looked over to Allison and Lydia (he had to fight back the grin at succeeding in making Lydia cry) “To the happy couple!”  
“To the happy couple!” The crowd echoed, Scott took his seat and caught Allison's eye once more, she lifted Lydia's hand to her lips and kissed it before mouthing something at Scott  
 _“Thank you”_


End file.
